Mettaton/W walce
Ataki Mettaton wykorzystuje czerwony model DUSZY podczas quizu i walce po zagadce z kolorowymi płytkami. W innych przypadkach używa żółtego modelu DUSZY. Mettaton *W trakcie teleturnieju, jeśli bohater błędnie odpowie na pytanie, Mettaton odpala laser, który zabiera połowę HP. *Przed przemianą w Mettatona EX, zrzuca na protagonistę pudła. Mettaton EX *Kopie nóg Mettatona wystają z obu stron ekranu i przesuwają się w dół. Mogą się ruszać lub też nie. Możemy to kontrolować poprzez strzelanie w nie. *Nogi Mettatona szybko wychodzą z jednego boku ekranu. Wcześniej pojawi się wykrzyknik w miejscu, w którym zostanie użyty atak. *Małe prostokątne Mettatony spadają w dół trzymając parasole. Po dotarciu do końca ekranu, zaczną rzucać w DUSZĘ protagonisty sercami z wyhaftowaną literką "M". *Bomby oznaczone plusem spadające w dół, które trafione wybuchają w specjalnej formacji. *Białe kwadraty spadające w dół(lub na boki), które można zniszczyć strzelając w nie. *Bomby i białe kwadraty spadające w dół, które później zmieniają kierunek. *Długie ramiona przypominające te Mettatona spadające w dół. *Serce Mettatona strzela błyskawicami w protagonistę(dzieje się to, gdy straci wszystkie swoje kończyny). Odpowiednia ilość strzałów w serce zakończy atak. *Diamentowa kula, która wypuszcza białe lub niebieskie lasery. Mogą zostać przełączone, gdy strzeli się w kulę. Strategia Neutralna/Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Mettaton EX Aby pokonać Mettatona EX bez zabicia go, trzeba dotrwać do momentu, w którym jego ręce i nogi zostaną zniszczone, a wyniki osiągną 10,000 punktów lub wyżej. Jeśli protagonista nie używa ACT, wyniki spadają. Zatrzymają się na 3,001, aż bohater coś zrobi. Wynik można zwiększyć na wiele sposobów: *Użycie jedzienia kupionego od Burgerpantsa dodaje nam 300-500 punktów, natomiast Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face dodaje nam 700 punktów. Za to Junk Food skutkuje komentarzem "Jesz śmieci?" i odebraniem nam 50 punktów. *Wyposażenie się w inny element pancerza dodaje nam 1500 punktów. *Opcja Boast w ACT powoduje podnoszenie się ocen podczas tury Mettatona, ale zranienie się odbiera nam 100 punktów i zatrzymuje wzrost ocen. *Opcja Pose w ACT daje nam 100-1000 punktów. *Opcja Heel Turn zwiększy przemoc do 100 punktów. *Użycie patyka sprawi, że Mettaton złapie go w usta i puści do nas oczko. Dodaje nam to 800 punktów. *Na początku bitwy Mettaton prosi protagonistę, aby napisał co w nim najbardziej lubi. **"LEGS" - 350 punktów, co jest najwyższą sumą, ponieważ to "prawidłowa odpowiedź". **"TOBY" - 300 punktów, Mettaton mówi, że Toby brzmi seksownie. **"DANCING" - 250 punktów. **"ARMS" - 250 punktów. **"VOICE" - 200 punktów. **"HAIR" - 200 punktów. **Za nie wpisanie niczego dostajemy 80 punktów. **Za wpisanie przekleństwa tracimy 150 punktów. Cytaty Mettaton EX *''OH TAK. TU JESTEŚ, KOCHANIE. CZAS NA MAŁE ODKRYCIE KART. CZAS W KOŃCU ZATRZYMAĆ "ZEPSUTEGO" ROBOTA...NIE! USTERKA? PRZEPROGRAMOWANIE? ZEJDŹ NA ZIEMIĘ. TO WSZYSTKO TO TYLKO BYŁ TYLKO JEDEN WIELKI POKAZ. GRA. ALPHYS ROBIŁA Z CIEBIE BŁAZNA PRZEZ TEN CAŁY CZAS. PATRZĄC NA CIEBIE PRZEZ EKRAN PRZYWIĄZYWAŁA SIĘ CORAZ BARDZIEJ DO TWOJEJ PRZYGODY. ROZPACZLIWIE CHCIAŁA BYĆ JEJ CZĘŚCIĄ. POSTANOWIŁA WIĘC SIĘ W NIEJ UMIEŚCIĆ. REAKTYWOWAŁA ZAGADKI. WYŁĄCZYŁA WINDY. NALEGAŁA ŻEBYM CIĘ DRĘCZYŁ. WSZYSTKO PO TO, ABY UCHRONIĆ CIĘ PRZED NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWAMI, KTÓRE NIE ISTNIEJĄ. WSZYSTKO PO TO, ABYŚ MYŚLAŁ, ŻE JEST WSPANIAŁĄ OSOBĄ...KTÓRĄ NIE JEST JEST. I TERAZ, NADESZŁA JEJ UPRAGNIONA GODZINA. W TEJ CHWILI, ALPHYS CZEKA ZA DRZWIAMI. PODCZAS NASZEJ "WALKI", PRZESZKODZI NAM. UDA, ŻE MNIE "WYŁĄCZA" I "OCALI" CIEBIE. W KOŃCU. STANIE SIĘ BOHATERKĄ W TWOJEJ PRZYGODZIE. BĘDZIESZ JĄ TAK BARDZO SZANOWAĆ, ŻE AŻ BĘDZIE W STANIE PRZEKONAĆ CIĘ, ABYŚ Z NIĄ ZOSTAŁ...LUB NIE. WIDZISZ, MIAŁEM JUŻ DOŚĆ TEJ PRZEWIDYWALNEJ SZARADY. NIE MAM POTRZEBY, ABY KRZYWDZIĆ LUDZI. BYNAJMNIEJ, OCZYWIŚCIE. MOIM JEDYNYM PRAGNIENIEM JEST ZABAWA. PO TYM WSZYSTKIM WIDZOWIE ZASŁUGUJĄ NA DOBRE SHOW, PRAWDA? A CZYM JEST DOBRE SHOW...BEZ NAGŁYCH ZWROTÓW AKCJI? ['''Drzwi są zablokowane] **Alphys 'H-hej!!! C-co się dzieje!? Drz-drzwi się zablokowały!' *''NIESTETY, LUDZISKA. STARY PROGRAM ZOSTAŁ ODWOŁANY!!! ALE MAMY FINAŁ, KTÓRY WAS NIE ZAWIEDZIE!!! PRAWDZIWY DRAMAT! PRAWDZIWA AKCJA! PRAWDZIWY ROZLEW KRWI!!! W NASZYM NOWYM PROGRAMIE..."ATAK ZABÓJCZEGO ROBOTA"!'' Pre-Mettaton EX *'', TO JA BYŁEM TYM, KTÓRY ULEPSZYŁ CORE! TO JA BYŁEM TYM, KTÓRY ZATRUDNIŁ WSZYSTKICH, ABY CIĘ ZABILI! CO, BĄDŹ CO BĄDŹ, BYŁO SŁABYM PLANEM. WIESZ, CO BYŁOBY STO RAZY LEPSZE? ZABICIE CIĘ OSOBIŚCIE!'' *''TE NĘDZNE POCISKI NIE DZIAŁAJĄ NA MNIE, KOCHANIE. CZY NIE ROZUMIESZ, CZYM JEST GRA AKTORSKA!? protagonista strzela w niego' *''POSŁUCHAJ, KOCHANIE. WIDZIAŁEM JAK WALCZYSZ. JESTEŚ SŁABY. JEŚLI BĘDZIESZ TO TAK DALEJ CIĄGNĄĆ, ASGORE ZABIERZE CI TWOJĄ DUSZĘ. A RAZEM Z TWOJĄ DUSZĄ, ASGORE BĘDZIE MÓGŁ ZNISZCZYĆ LUDZKOŚĆ. ALE JEŚLI JA WEZMĘ TWOJĄ DUSZĘ, ZEPSUJE PLAN ASGORE'A! OCALĘ LUDZKOŚĆ OD ZAGŁADY! ZA POMOCĄ TWOJEJ DUSZY PRZEKROCZĘ BARIERĘ...I ZOSTANĘ GWIAZDĄ SWOICH MARZEŃ! SETKI, TYSIĄCIE...NIE! MILIONY LUDZI BĘDĄ MNIE OGLĄDAĆ! BŁYSK! UROK! W KOŃCU BEDĘ MIEĆ TO WSZYSTKO! WIĘC CO TO, ŻE KILKA LUDZI MUSI UMRZEĆ? TO JEST SHOW-BIZNES, SKARBIE. **od Alphys' U..uh...Nie widzę co się dzieję, ale...N-nie poddawaj się, okej!?...J...jest j-jeden sposób na pokonanie Mettatona...to...um...to jest...Praca nad nim wciąż trwa, więc nie oceniaj go za bardzo...Ale, wiesz dlaczego Mettaton zawsze stoi p-przodem? To dlatego, że ma przełącznik na odwrocie. W-w-więc, j-jeśli u-uda ci się go odwrócić...um...i, umm...wciskąć prz-prze-przełącznik...On będzie...On będzie...podatny na zranienia. Więc, m-muszę iść! 'się rozłącza' *''OH???? LUSTRO???? RACJA, MUSZĘ WYGLĄDAĆ PERFEKCYJNIE PODCZAS NASZEGO WIELKIEGO FINAŁU! HMM...NIE WIDZĘ...GDZIE JEST...? CZY TY. WCISNĄŁEŚ. MÓJ PRZEŁĄCZNIK? Obrót''' 'Mettaton EX-transformacja *''Ohhhh, mój. Jeśli wcisnąłeś mój przełącznik, musi to oznaczać jedno. Rozpaczliwie nie mogłeś się doczekać premiery mojego nowego ciała. Jak niegrzecznie...Na szczęście dla ciebie, chciałem już je pokazać od dłużego czasu. Więc...dzięki, a w zamian podaruję ci pokaźną nagrodę. Uczynię ostatnie momenty twojego życia...ABSOLUTNIE pięknymi!'' Walka *''Światła! Kamera! Akcja!'' *''Dramat! Romans! Rozlew krwi!'' *''Jestem idolem, którego każdy pragnie!'' *''Uśmiech do kamery!'' *''Ohhh, czas na pop quiz! Mam nadzieję, że masz klawiaturę...To jedno z pytań opisowych!'' **''Oniemiałeś...? Kto cię wini? znaków' **''Cóż...zwięźle.' znak **''Pięknie. Czasami najskromniejsze słowa mówią najwięcej. znaków' **Ładnie. Będziesz gwiazdą. ''znaków **''Oh, mój...co za wspaniała odpowiedź. ''znaków **''Oooooh, powiedziałeś tak dużo o mnie...Kocham jak jesteś taki namiętny...mimo tego, że nie zrozumiałem nic z tego, co powiedziałeś... ''znaków **''Pięknie. Dlaczego nie napiszesz książki? ''znaków **''Miły szczegół...Masz rację. Wyglądam całkiem ładnie. ''komplement **''Cudownie! Wspaniale! 6+...Jestem całkowicie oszołomiony. ''komplementy **''Oh, rumienię się. Masz całkowitą rację. Zawsze jestem piękny. ''komplementy **''Oh, mój...oniemiałem. Idealnie uchwyciłeś, jak piękny jestem. ''komplementy **''Racja, nogi to prawidłowa odpowiedź! ''NOGI **''Jak kreatywnie. Ramiona...większośc osób myśli tak o moich nogach. ''RAMIONA **''Moje włosy...Tak, użyłem metalowego żelu do włosów. ''WŁOSY **''Tak, moja osobowość jest czarująca, prawda? ''OSOBOWOŚĆ **''Mówią, że mam głos jak syrena....awooga! ''GŁOS **''Taniec? Dziękuję. Jestem samoukiem. ''TANIEC **''Co za wzruszające wyznanie! Dodam go do innych. ''CIĘ **''Toby? Co to do cholery? Brzmi...seksownie. ''TOBY **''Huh? Ten opis ma być o mnie, nie o tobie...OBRAZA' **''Oh mój! To jest familijne TV SHOW! Teraz stój w miejscu, a ja cię zamorduję. 'PRZEKLEŃSTWO' *''Twój opis na prawdę pokazał wszystkim twoje serce. Dlaczego nie miałbym pokazać swojego?'' *''Oooh, to tylko rozgrzewka!'' *''Co robisz na parkiecie?'' *''Czy możesz utrzymać tempo!?'' *''Światła! Kamera! Bomby!'' *''Czas na naszą wspólną przerwę!'' *''Jesteśmy sobie odlegli, kochanie. Co myślisz o straciu serce-na-serce?'' *''R...ramiona? Kto potrzebuje ramion, gdy ma się takie nogi jak te? Wciąż wygrywam!'' *''No dalej!'' *''Show...musi trwać!'' *''Dr..drama! A...akcja!'' *''Ś...swiatła! K...kamera!'' *''Dosyć tego! Na prawdę chcesz, aby ludzkość zginęła!?...lub czy wierzysz w siebie tak bardzo?'' *''Haha, inspirująco. Dobrze, kochanie! Ja albo ty! Ale myślę, że oboje już wiemy, kto wygra. Będziesz świadkiem prawdziwej mocy gwiazdy ludzkości!'' *''...zatem...'' *''Jesteś gwiazdą? Naprawdę chcesz ochronić ludzkość!?'' 'Po osiągnięciu wyniku 10,000 (lub 12,000 jeśli nogi Mettatona nie zostały zniszczone) *''OOH! SPÓJRZ NA TE WYNIKI!!! TO NAJWIĘKSZA LICZBA OGLĄDAJĄCYCH, JAKĄ KIEDYKOLWIEK MIAŁEM!!! CZAS NA TELEFON OD WIDZÓW! JEDEN SZCZĘŚCIARZ MA SZANSĘ POROZMAWIAĆ ZE MNĄ...ZANIM OPUSZCZĘ PODZIEMIE NA ZAWSZE!!'' *''ZOBACZMY KTO ZADZWONI PIERWSZY! RING HEJ, JESTEŚ W TELEWIZJI! CO MASZ DO POWIEDZIENIA W NASZYM OSTATNIM SHOW???'' **'Napstablook'' '''...oh......hej....mettaton......naprawdę lubiłem oglądać twój program...moje życie jest bardzo nudne, ale...oglądanie cię na ekranie...wnosiło emocje do mojego życia...zastępcze, nie mogę powiedzieć, ale...to znaczy, że to jest ostatni program...? Bedę za tobą tęsknić...mettaton...oh...nie powinien mówić tak dużo......oh...........się' *''NIE, CZEKAJ! CZEKAJ! BL...H...JUŻ ODŁOŻYŁ SŁUCHAWKĘ....WEZMĘ INNEGO DZWONIĄCEGO!'' **''widz Mettaton, twój program sprawia nam dużo radości!'' **''Mettaton, nie wiem, co będę oglądać bez ciebie.'' *''AH...JA...ROZUMIEM...WSZYSCY....TAK BARDZO WAM DZIĘKUJĘ....KOCHANI. MOŻE...BĘDZIE LEPIEJ, JEŚLI TU JESZCZE ZOSTANĘ PRZEZ JAKIŚ CZAS. LUDZIE NA PEWNO JUŻ MAJĄ GWIAZDY I IDOLI, ALE POTWORY...MAJĄ TYLKO MNIE. JEŚLI ODEJDĘ...PODZIEMIE STRACI ISKRĘ. JAKBYM ODSZEDŁ TA BOLĄCA PUSTKA NIGDY NIE ZOSTAŁABY ZAPEŁNIONA. WIĘC...MYŚLĘ, ŻE OPÓŹNIĘ SWÓJ WIELKI DEBIUT. POZA TYM. UDOWODNIŁEŚ, ŻE JEŚTEŚ BARDZO SILNY. MOŻE...NAWET WYSTARCZAJĄCO SILNY, ABY POKONAĆ ASGORE'A. JESTEM PEWIEN, ŻE JESTEŚ W STANIE OCALIĆ LUDZKOŚĆ. HA, HA...WSZYSTKIEGO CO NAJLEPSZE, W KAŻDYM RAZIE. PRAWDA JEST TAKA, ŻE TA FORMA ŻUŻYWA BARDZO DUŻO ENERGII, CO JEST...NIEWYDAJNE. PO PARU CHWILACH, ZABRAKŁOBY MI ZASILANIA I...CÓŻ. WSZYSTKO BĘDZIE W PORZĄDKU. ZAPUKAM DO ŚMIERCI, KOCHANIE. I WSZYSCY...DZIĘKUJĘ WAM. BYLIŚCIE WSPANIAŁĄ PUBLICZNOŚCIĄ!'' de:Mettaton/Im Kampf en:Mettaton/In Battle fr:‎Mettaton/En Combat ru:Меттатон/В бою zh:Mettaton/戰鬥中 Kategoria:Postacie w walkach